Marauder Madness
by Sassie-Sam
Summary: During the days of the marauders, series of humorous events in their school life with an O/C added into the mix.
1. Chapter 1: Gender Preferences

**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter and his world belong only to J.K. Rowling, where as only my O.C. is mine**.  
_

Gender Preference

The common room was warm and cozy. Even though the walls were all stone, it still seemed to be comfortable. With all the plush couches, rugs, and the fire place someone could easily forget that they were in fact in a of course everything was red and gold, since this was the Gryffindor common room. In one of the more closed off corners sat four boys. They were: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as the "Marauders". They were all rather handsome, even Peter had something about him. James and Sirius were the most aware of this fact, making them more big-headed than they already were. Where as Remus was more modest and Peter was just... oblivious.

The boys were talking about their latest pranks but instantly quieted when two girls walked into the common room. The first was tall, and had red hair with green eyes known as Lily Evans (Or as James' Flower) the other was a blonde Alice Prevel , who had already been claimed by Frank Longbottom. And they were talking about another girl in their year, "She's just like them, I swear! Its always pranks with her!" complained Lily rather loudly. The boy exchanged glances guessing the "them" was referring to well... them. "I mean she just so... ugh!"  
They were most likely talking about Kat (Katherine) Brown. She was Lily's best freind but Lily just couldn't agree with her on some things. For one, Kat actually got along with the Marauders.

"Lily-kins!" Called James loudly, the common room instantly quieted. Everyone was either looking worried or amused, they all knew what was coming.

Lily, meanwhile, was turning a bright shade of red, something that did not clash well with her hair.

"James" she hissed out angrily, "How many times have i told you not to call me that?" she asked, her voice dangerously low, everyone watched as she slowly reached for her wand.

"Yeah Jamesie, lay off will you?" Teased another girl who had just walked in.

She was tall and skinny, but she had well toned muscles. She was also unusual (since everyone here was either British or French and she was part native american) , she had black straight hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin.

Katherine was here to save the day. She winked at the marauders, and went to stand beside Lily, putting her arm around her shoulder.

Everyone snickered when James stared at Kat, obviously jealous that she got to stand so close to Lily. She nodded to us and than proceeded to steer Lily away from us and up to the girl's dorm, all they way whispering comforting words to her.

Kat was always like a calming spell when she entered the room, unless she was angry of course. Then it was exactly the opposite.

Sirius glanced around at his fellow Marauders once the common room went back to normal, "Katherine saved our arses huh?"

They all nodded reverently. It had been obvious that Lily was seconds from releasing her rather violent temper.  
Kat couldn't have come at a better time.

Speaking of Kat, she was currently coming back down to the common room, alone. "James, you never learn do you?' she asked coming down to sit by Sirius. He put his arm around her and she grinned at him, "Unhand me sir" he pretended to be offended. They all laughed. Everything was light hearted that night, it was good to be back at Hogwarts, back home.

"But, seriously James, when are you going to realize that, that is not the way to get on her good side?" Remus asked. They all knew that James really did love her, he just didn't know how to express it. So he did all these things to annoy her, and try to convince her that she loved him too.

"Maybe, she just really doesn't like me" he said quietly, everyone exchanged glances they knew he was being serious.

Katherine laughed and replied "She likes you. She's just a closet Potter lover" _

"LILY!" James called, chasing after Lily, who was trying very hard to ignore him. This was a normal occurance,  
he would chase her till she got mad and hexed him, and then he would be glad that she had acknowledged him, if only to hex him.

She turned around, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "James, what do i have to do to get you to leave me the hell alone?"Gasp, she cursed. James stopped, apparently thinking about it.

"You can't do anything" he stated simply, "nothing you do will make me stop loving you."

Lily, who had regained her normal coloring, instantly blushed red again.

She raised her eye brow, "Oh, really?"

Now James looked a little worried, but he nodded anyways.

"What if i told you i was lesbian hmm?"

James looked well... shocked, dumbstruck... pick one, either would describe how he looked just then. Lily had to repress the urge to grin when she realized that he was taking her seriously. Sometimes he was too gullible.

He paused before saying, "Well if you really were... into that... you would like someone right? Who?" Lily sighed,  
about to admit that she wasn't really when she had the perfect idea... an idea that would get James to leave her alone for awhile and afford her some revenge against him.

"Sure, i have a girlfriend you know. It's Katherine silly. Didn't you notice how she's always putting her arm around me?"

James looked at her with murderous intent clear on her face.

"KATHERINE!" for once James was shouting for someone other than Lily. Katherine was sitting by the lake with Sirius and Remus, it looked they were all studying, which was so rare that everyone was watching them,  
waiting for a prank or something.

Kat looked up, concerned. James never yelled for her, or called her Katherine. "Jamesie? What's up?" she asked,  
he had come to stand in front of her, and pulled out his wand. Sirius and Remus stood up hesitantly, not sure what was going on. Kat's brown eyes widened, the next thing anyone knew James had hexed her hair a canary yellow.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Katherine said getting up angrily, pulling out her own wand. James was an idiot to pick a fight with Kat, she was at the top of their DADA class, she was the best dueler.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHATS WRONG? YOU STOLE MY LILY-FLOWER!" Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus, what had Lily done this time? Kat just looked confused, when James raised his wand to hex her again, she blocked it lazily. Everyone sat down, getting ready to watch the show.

5 mins later...

"So, Prongs ready to talk about it?" Katherine asked. She looked normal and only a little annoyed, she wasn't even out of breath. Where as James was panting on the ground.. and he still had antlers. He looked up at her, apologetically.

"She said you were her girlfriend..."

Kat sighed and sat down beside him. "I'm not. You love sick idiot, how could you fall for something so obvious?" she asked almost fondly. She started to play with his hair, he just looked at her.

"Does she hate me? Why else would she send me to duel you? She had to know what would happen." Sirius clapped his shoulder and said, "She doesn't hate you mate. She was probably just looking for a little revenge.  
You do play some pretty mean jokes sometimes."

He nodded. Kat looked at Sirius worriedly, this wasn't like James. He would usually already be planning how to win Lily the next time.

"Why don't you go talk to Lily again? This time try for humbled, yeah?" he nodded again "Don't give her an excuse to call you, and i quote, an arrogant little toe rag." He smiled weakly, that was Lily's favorite insult.

"Yeah..." He got up and started to head towards the common room. The rest got up to follow, it was getting dark after all.

They were walking in the hallway quietly, everyone a little shocked that James had taken it so hard when,

"POTTER!" They turned to see Professor McGonagal walking towards them, "What is on your head?" They all looked at James, just now remembering that he still had antlers.

Potter smiled sheepishly, "Its a new style Professor, courtesy of Kat," He replied bowing offering Kat his hand she took it snickering. And turned a curtsy herself. Professor McGonagal's lips twitched, but it was gone as soon as they noticed.

"Well next time you give him a makeover Miss Brown, try to keep it to his clothes and hair?" and then she was gone, shouting after a first year.

Everyone was soon laughing, the past somber mood forgotten. No matter what happened with this group, even when they dueled amongst themselves, it always ended with a joke. Thats why it was so easy to be their friend.  
They walked into the common room, James went instantly to Lily, who looked a little guilty. Sirius turned to Kat and put his arm around her waist, she smiled and leaned against his chest, unconsciously enjoying being near him. "That was a great duel, love" she just grinned at him and shook her head. Everyone knew that she wished it didn't happen, she only dueled when she absolutely had to.

They were all standing there comfortably chatting, Sirius still holding Kat when, "Siri-poo!" cooed an annoying voice. They turned to see Sirius' girlfriend (for now) walking up, she knocked Kat out of the way and started to make out with Sirius. Remus who had been looking at Kat, saw hurt flash in her eyes, before she looked down and stepped away from the couple.

She hadn't even realized that she had been enjoying just standing there comfortably with Sirius. "Kat..." Remus said, trying to see whether it had just been his imagination. She looked up grinning, and he decided that it must have been.

"Yeah Moony?" she asked with a musical lilt to her voice, he just smiled and shook his head. He didn't really have anything to say, she winked and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit with James and Lily, bumping into Sirius on the way. Which caused him to surface, he grinned and pulled his girlfriend over to sit with the other Marauders, Lily and Kat. It was going to be a long night.

The only comforting thought was that his girlfriend would be gone by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2: Drunken Confessions

**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter and his world belong only to J.K. Rowling, where as only my O.C. is mine.**  
_

Kat trudged into the great hall, moving but not awake. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, so it was no surprise when she bumped into someone. She just mumbled an apology before going around her, not even bothering to see who it was. She had low blood sugar and a caffeine dependency which made for some very slow mornings.

She sat down next to Lily who just nodded to her, they had all learned early on that it was no use talking to her until she got some coffee. She looked around until she spotted the pitcher of coffee, which she lunged across the table to grab. Pouring herself a cup, she looked around at the great hall.

The only thing about the Great Hall that changed was the ceiling. The charm that made it look like the actual sky never failed to accurate. Everyone was glancing worriedly at the sky, today was the first quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Sirius nudged James and nodded his head towards Kat, James followed his line of sight and sighed. Kat needed to be awake for the match.

Kat was barely taking any sips of her coffee, she was deep in thought about her family. She honestly didn't know what to do. She was always putting up a front, being happy, making jokes even when she really wanted to cry. That was what she had always done. Her older brother had always told her she was too independent for her own good. She had friends sure, but she never really let anyone completely in. Not even Lily.

The next thing she knew someone had grabbed her shoulders and someone else was forcing the coffee down her throat, she barely managed to swallow before she chocked. She didn't even have to look to know who the culprits were.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I COULD HAVE CHOCKED! AND YOU, SIRIUS ORION BLACK-"

The two marauders covered her mouth, and looked at each other not bothering to hide their smirks.

"She's awake now." they stated, still looking looking only at each other. They were a little scared to look at Kat. They knew she would be glaring at them probably deciding how to get her revenge. Finally, they shrugged returning to their food, everyone knew she would get back at them but why worry? The match was more than enough to worry about.

Katherine was still glaring when Lily poked her in the side, she turned to look at her fiery-haired friend. "What?"

She smiled, "Good Morning to you too Kat"

Kat grinned in reply, Lily was just too nice not to smile back, "Morning Lils" she replied in a sweet voice, making those who overheard laugh. It was well known that Kat would use anything to her advantage when trying to get out of something.

But Lily just arched her eyebrow at Katherine's blatant sweet talk, "You need to eat. If you're going to spend the next couple of hours on a broom, whacking those bloody bludgers around you better have food in you."

Kat sighed, she just didn't like breakfast. She was never hungry when she first woke up or maybe it was her Dad's fault. He had always insisted on eating breakfast, which drove her crazy, when she wasn't actually would always feel horrible when she ate without actually being hungry, only her aunt understood since she was the same.

"But Lils, you know i never eat breakfast.. " Kat tried one more time, but she already knew it wouldn't work, it never did.

Lily frowned, but her eyes told a different story. She looked almost amused at Kat's pleading. "No. now eat before i force feed you the way Potter and Black forced you to drink coffee."

Kat groaned but started to fill a plate with food nonetheless. _

*WHACK* Kat grinned wickedly watching as her well placed bludger hit an unsuspecting Hufflepuff chaser causing him to drop the quaffle.

She smiled even wider when James intercepted the quaffle and went for another score.

"80-20 to GRYFFINDOR" shouted the commentator, "The handsome James Potter caught the quaffle again after having it stolen by Kennedy, and is now heading towards another score! If i do say so myself the Gryffindor team has some very handsome players, Namely a mister Potter and a mister Black" there was a long pause in the commentary followed by a loud *Thwack* "JORDAN KEEP THE COMMENTARY TO THE TOPIC OF THE MATCH!"

"Sorry Professor" mumbled Becka Jordan before beginning to comment again, this time being careful to stay on topic.

Kat looked up, and caught the eye of her fellow beater, Sirius, and winked, before going to intercept the Bludger that had just been sent rocketing toward their seeker, Jones. Katherine managed to hit it away, but got there too late too calculate her aim and it went barreling into the stands where the staff sat. She groaned, all the Professors were glaring at her, except Dumbledore. His blue eyes were twinkling, he was one weird wizard.

Kat was reminded of the match when she heard Jordan shout "JONES CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! This brings the final score to 230-20!"

The stands erupted with cheers, and the Gryffindor team all raced towards Jones tackling her.

There would be a very loud party in the Gryffindor common room that night. James had (0f course) planned it the night before. And when Lily accused him of being arrogant he had merely replied that 'no, I am just confident'  
_

The common room was packed full of some very drunk Gryffindors. Everyone below fifth year had been sent to bed around eleven and then the Marauders had showed up with bottles of fire whiskey and everything had gone crazy.

Lily was trying to control everyone, seeing as only she and Remus were mostly sober. But even Remus was tipsy so he didn't try to help.

Sirius was over in the corner snogging some random girl.

And James was... very drunk and following Lily around trying to get her attention. "Lily Flower.." he was slurring so bad it didn't sound remotely like that, she just looked at him, clearly disgusted. "GO drink some coffee and sober up!" She stormed away, while he took another sip of his Fire whiskey.

"Jaaammess old friend, old pal" Sirius had disentangled himself from the girl and was now leaning on James, "I do believe that it the last of the fire whiskey, you should share, you know" James looked at him, and found that he no longer cared. If he wasn't so drunk he would have seen that Sirius was well past his limits, he handed the bottle to him and went to lay down on the couch where Lily was sitting. She sighed and began to play with hair, until he fell asleep.

Sirius chugged down the last of the fire whiskey and looked around, when something or someone tugged on his pants. He looked down to see a very drunk Katherine laying on the floor, grinning at him. He slumped down to sit beside her.

"My dad hates me, you know" She said simply. Sirius looked at her surprised, he had known her since first year and she had never offered up anything personal about her life. She was drunk, he could tell by the glazed look in her eyes but her voice was serious (a/n no pun intended).

He stayed quiet and after a few minutes wondered if she would continue. She did. "I'm like you in some ways." Sirius nodded, he knew she was a pure blood, or a "Blood Traitor" as his family would have put it.

"My Dad's from England, but my Mum was from America. That's where i get the native american blood, she was a witch though." She shrugged, "I never really knew her but my older brother said she was a lot like me. My dad must resent me, she was his 'one' and she died giving birth to me"

"I got a letter from my Dad today, after the game. He told me not to come home for Christmas"

Sirius was quiet for a minute, he was very drunk and wasn't even sure he would remember this in the morning or if she would. But that didn't help, he still didn't know what to say. So he picked her up bridal style "Let's get you to bed" she giggled, "You just want to take advantage of poor little drunk me" Kat teased, sounding more like herself which made Sirius smile.

He started up the stairs when all of a sudden there was loud bang and the stairs turned into a slide, and they were falling. They landed with a loud bang. Kat looked up confused, "what the hell?" Sirius grunted from underneath her, trying to breathe, she was putting all her weight on his chest. she rolled off him. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Theres a charm. Doesn't anyone read Hogwarts a history?" asked the forgotten Lily who had been watching them with interest.

"No." they replied at the same time.

Lily rolled her eyes "The founders didn't trust the boys, so they made it so boys couldn't get into the girls dorm."

Kat laughed, "Even back then no one trusted teenage boys" she commented, smiling. Sirius looked... thoughtful which was an unusual look for him. Especially when he was drunk.

"Is there a charm to keep the girls out of the boys dorm?"

Lily looked surprised, before grinning "No, they trusted the girls"

Sirius nodded, stood up, and picked Kat up again. She stirred, having dozed a little "Where we going now? For another ride on the slide?" Sirius chuckled low in his throat, a sound of amusement so different from his usual bark of laugher "no we're not going on the slide again"

Lily just shook her head at their drunk conversation, and went back to playing with James' hair. She quite liked him when he was asleep, he couldn't annoy her.

Sirius headed up to the boys dorm this time and laid her down in his bed. He was about to go lay in James' bed, since he doubted he would be up there that night, when she grabbed his hand "Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone tonight" he sighed but climbed in with her, hugging her to him while she began to cry.

Katherine finally faced the reality of her situation and broke down, but she wasn't alone. And for the first time she found that she was comforted. _

"Bloody Hell" Remus was standing in the doorway to his dorm, shocked and a little amused. Sirius and Katherine were curled up together in Sirius' bed. He sighed and went over to shake them awake. Sirius groaned up, and then realized that the weight laying on him was not his blanket but Kat.

He had a pounding headache but he did remember most of last night. Particularly the part where Kat had cried, he'd never seen her cry before and he had a feeling that she didn't usually cry in front of anyone, or let them comfort her.

"morning Moony, don't suppose you could get me some of the hangover tonic?" They always had some ready, no one knew when one of them might decide it would be fun to get drunk. Moony nodded and returned holding two cups, one he handed to Sirius and the other he sat down on the table.

"You should wake her up, let her go back to her dorm before people wake up" Sirius nodded and nudged Kat, smiling when her eyes fluttered open.

"Mhhhhm... Sirius" she mumbled and he grinned, liking how it sounded when she called him by his first name. She moaned putting her hand to her head "oww hangovers hurt" Sirius laughed, "That is a major understatement" she grinned. She slowly sat up, and noticed Remus for the first time.

"Hey, Remus" he nodded and handed her the hangover tonic, she smiled gratefully and drank it all in one go. She sighed, content. "Thats so much better" Sirius sat up and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She snuggled against him, still mostly asleep, and closed her eyes hoping to drift off agian.

"Come on, you two, quit cuddling and get up" Remus said sounding annoyed and amused. "If you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast, and COFFEE"

That was all it took to get Kat to move. She stood up and stretched, her muscles were tense. She leaned down to hug Sirius "Thanks for being there last night" she whispered in his ear, conscious that Remus was still there. She gave Remus a hug too, before heading out.

"I'm going to take a shower, I suggest you two do as well unless you want teachers to notice that you smell like alcohol."

And then she was gone, and Sirius slumped a little. Remus smiled at his friend "So what happened?" He asked fully intending on grilling his friend now that Kat had left the room.

Sirius glanced at him, "We were drunk, we talked came up here and fell asleep." Remus just nodded, he knew there was more to it but if Sirius didn't want to talk he wouldn't force him. James would get it out of him later anyways.

"Go take a shower Sirius, you need it"  
_mean while down stairs.._

Lily stirred, slowly opening her eyes, looking around for the reason she had woken up. Oh, she was down in the common room, and the sun was shining in her eyes. Even though she hadn't drank last night she felt hungover. Thats when she noticed that she was laying down on a couch, with Potter passed out beside.

Well she wasn't surprised that she hadn't dreamed that part. She smiled at him before sitting up, someone snickered.

"Well, well whats this?" Lily turned to see Kat walking towards her, already dressed and showered. She was off to better start than Lily this morning and she was the one who had gotten pissed drunk.

Lily glared at her, "I could ask you the same thing. You may have been drunk last night but i wasn't. I know you spent the night with Black" Katherine nodded, "I did, but not in the way you think" Lily smiled, she hadn't really thought that Katherine would do that, drunk or not. She got up and headed to their dorm with Kat following.

"Just let me take a shower and we can go down to breakfast." Kat just nodded and got comfortable on her bed. She smiled at her other dorm mated who were all sprawled, fully dressed on their beds. She decided a wake up call was in order.

She looked under her bed for her latest supplies of prank stuff, found it! She pulled out a little box and a pair of ear plugs. She put the ear plugs in and pressed the button that said "Press here" (obvious wans't it?)

A loud siren sounded and she couldn't control her laughter at everyone's reaction. Alice fell of her bed and Elizabeth grabbed her wand and attempted to her, but luckily she missed Kat, or unlucky for she did manage to Elise, their last room mate. Elise had just sat up, and now she had boils on her face, she looked angry.

Kat was practically rolling on the ground with laughter, she had never expected it to bring forth such great results! She should have used it sooner.

"KATHERINE NICOLE BROWN!" She smiled weakly at her room mates, they all had their wands out, she made a split second decision and ran down to the common room, but she could hear them coming after her.

Once she got down there, she looked around wildly for a place to hide, she spotted James, Sirius, and Remus heading out the Portrait hole. She ran to catch up with them, and jumped on Sirius' back. "Run away!" she cried, James and Remus looked confused, but put two and two together when they saw her angry dorm mates running down the stairs, laughing they all ran out. Trying not to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter and his world belong only to J.K. Rowling, where as only my O.C. is mine.**  
_

There were two very separate groups waiting outside the potions class room. Basically having a glaring contest. No one was surprised when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had potions together, but no one liked it. Well mostly no one.

The Marauders, were actually grinning, probably excited about the opportunity to prank some Slytherins.

Sirius, Remus and Kat were all standing off to one side. Kat was leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed, trying to ignore everyone around her. Hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Sirius grinned when he realized that James was actually talking to Lily, He nudged Kat, and jerked his head towards them, Kat grinned.

"Want to have a bet, Kat?" Sirius drawled, still watching James and Lily.

"You want to bet on when they'll finally get together right?"

Sirius nodded, "I'll bet ten sickles that they're together by the beginning of 7th year" Remus snickered, having heard Sirius, that only gave James till the end of the year.

"Ha. I bet they won't be remotely together until the end of 7th, Lils is stubborn" Replied Kat, pointing to where Lily had just stormed away from James leaving him behind, looking sad.

Sirius snorted, "Deal?" He spat in his hand and offered it to her.

"Deal" Kat spat in her hand too and shook his hand. Remus just sighed, the first time Kat had done that with Sirius they had all been surprised, but now it was normal.

"Okay class, come on in and sit down with a partner" called their Potions Professor, Slughorn as he opened the door.

They all walked in, Sirius cheered when he saw that James had somehow managed to get a table with Lily. Kat nodded towards the table behind them. They had to keep an eye on their bet after all.

"Alright, these will be your partners for the rest of the year" some people groaned, including Lily, while others cheered namely James.

"You know what to do, the instructions are on the board."  
_

"You need to get him to shut up" Kat whispered to Sirius pointing towards James, "He's talking her ear off about Quidditch, she's going to blow soon." Sirius glanced at his friend and sighed, didn't James ever learn?

Sirius picked up some of the left over ingredients, and started to throw them at James, hoping to get his attention. The first one didn't even get close, so he threw the next a little too hard. It went past James and landed in their potion. Kat laughed, "And you call yourself a beater, shouldn't you have better aim?" Sirius was about to retort when,

*Boom*

"POTTER!" shouted a furious Lily, obviously blaming James for the fact that their potion had just exploded. But Kat and Sirius knew that it had to have been whatever Sirius had thrown into the potion. They exchanged a look that clearly said 'oops'.

Slughorn waddled over to James and Lily and started yelling about incompetency, making Lily almost cry. Kat started shaking with suppressed laughter, and poured to much powder into their cauldron. She looked down in horror as their Cauldron begin to bubble, the next thing anyone knew theirs had blown up as well.

"POTTER! EVANS! BLACK! BROWN! DETENTION, TONIGHT! I GAVE YOU AN EASY POTION, I DON'T HOW YOU SCREWED THIS UP! NOW GO GET CLEANED UP! Your covered in soot."

Kat looked at Sirius, his hair was singed, and his face was blackend with soot. She suspected that she looked the same. She grabbed his hand and ran outside with Lily and James following. She didn't want to make things worse by laughing, but as soon as they were outside she couldn't stop. Lily watched in surprise as Katherine slumped against the wall, trying to control her laughter. Even Sirius was laughing, though James looked sullen. Kat finally stopped and turned to Sirius, "I am so winning this bet"

Lily looked at James confused but then she remembered her anger at him, grabbed Kat and dragged her off to get cleaned up.

Potions was her favorite class and now James had ruined it. _

Kat followed Lily, she was starting to feel guilty. It was their fault that Lily had another fight with James after all. But she had a feeling that if she told Lily what really happened she would just get angrier.

"Lils, its not a big deal. It's just detention. I get them all the time." Kat told her calmly, hoping to prevent Lily from decapitating James. She definitely wouldn't win the bet if that happened.

Lily glared over her shoulder at Katherine, "Detention may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me. I'm a prefect, I'm supposed to set an example. I don't do that by getting detention."

"Well, Remus is a prefect but he still gets detention with the guys" Kat was just trying to be fair, Lily shouldn't beat herself up so much. But, Lily just shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore, lets just go get changed."

_Meanwhile James and Sirius were having a similar conversation..._

"James, be realistic. Lily IS stubborn, but she has to forgive you eventually, its not the end of the world." Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder, in a comforting way. There was no way he was going to hug him, that was a girl thing.

James nodded sullenly and walked off, Sirius watched him go. He turned and punched the wall behind him, "Damn, thats another bet she's going to win."  
_

The Great Hall was loud with chatter, everyone was enjoying lunch, chatting with friends and what not. Everyone except two very sullen Gryffindors. Lily was still refusing to even look at James, and he was still trying to get her to forgive him.

Sirius looked across the table at Kat, catching her eye. They silently grinned at each other, they both knew what the other was going through because they both had to deal with one of those two.

"Oi, Jamesie" Kat waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention, he finally stopped staring at Lily and turned to her.

"What?" His face was blank, as if he wasn't there, almost like he was just going through the motions. Katherine sighed, this always happened when Lily refused to talk to James. It was better when she yelled at him, at least she was acknowledging him.

"Is there quidditch practice tonight?" He looked at her, confused. Kat shook her head, she wasn't going to get an answer out of him right now. She turned to Sirius and repeated the question, he shrugged "Whys it matter? We have detention anyways."

"Yeah..."

Professor Slughorn waddled (he was so fat, that it couldn't really be described as walking) over to where the four of them were sitting, "My classroom after dinner. Your going to be scrubbing cauldrons without magic."

They all nodded when he looked at them, waiting for an answer. Remus laughed at them, "This has to be a new record. You actually lasted till after the first match to get detention." Sirius and Kat laughed while Lily and James didn't even smile.

It was going to be a long detention. _

They all walked down to the dungeons in silence. Usually James and Sirius would be making jokes, laughing at the fact that they had detention. It hadn't used to matter. But for some reason it seemed worse when they had gotten Lily into trouble too. Well Kat also, but she usually had detention anyways so that didn't seem as big of a deal.

Slughorn was waiting for them, he pointed them towards the waiting pots and conjured some buckets of hot soapy water, rags, and towels. He left muttering something about 'Dratted, students. At least i can get them to do my work'

Sirius and Katherine exchanged glances both having heard Slughorn. "Come on, lets just get started" Lily was already sitting down and pulling a pot towards her, they all followed suit.

"Lets talk about something to pass the time" suggested Kat, she had quickly gotten bored of the silence. They all looked at her as if to say, like what? She shrugged, "We could go around the circle and tell everyone something about them selves the other don't know. That could be interesting."

Sirius grinned, "Okay, I'll go first. I'm secretly in love with James." James looked at him horrified and scooted farther away from him.

Sirius laughed, "Ha. I was joking Prongs." James looked relieved.

"That wasn't funny Padfoot"  
Lily and Kat just stared at the two of them, and finally Katherine said, "You know since you didn't take it seriously i get a free question. And you have to answer truthfully." Sirius looked at her, "But i'm Sirius 24/7." Kat just glared at him, he shrugged, "Okay, ask away."

She grinned, "I know you all have nicknames; Remus is Moony, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and Sirius your Padfoot. But what i want to know is what they mean."

Sirius and James exchanged glances. How could they explain this without telling them about Remus? They had sworn not to tell anyone.

Finally James said, "We would tell you, but to fully explain it we would have to tell you someone else's secret. And its not ours to tell."

Lily looked surprised, clearly she thought that they wouldn't care about stuff like that. Kat just nodded, "Remus, right?"

"How did you know?" chorused Sirius and James, staring at her.

"Just a hunch. And don't worry; i just know hes hiding something, i don't know what." The two boys visibly relaxed.

"Well, I'll go. The truth is, i secretly agree with you, James, about Severus. He really does need to use shampoo more often" Lily blushed, looking embarrassed. "But that still doesn't give you the right to pick on him."

"Of course, Lily" James replied grinning. Lily was just physically incapable of not standing up for someone. She really did believe in all that stuff about fairness. To some people it was naive and annoying but to her friends, it was one of her best qualities.

Kat chuckled, "Guess its my turn.. umm... do you remember last year when someone hexed the slytherins so that whenever they tried to insult someone, they started singing instead? and no one could figure out who did it?" They all nodded, "That was me." Sirius and James roared with laughter while Lily looked shocked, "You didn't? Really Katherine, it was so annoying when Malfoy kept singing during our exams. And he was probably only thinking insults."

While Lily was being serious (A/N: no pun intended) this just caused everyone to laugh harder.

*SLAM* "YOU ALL! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE SUFFERING IN DETENTION! NOT MAKING JOKES, NOW BE QUIET AND FINISH SCRUBBING THOSE POTS!" Shouted Professor Slughorn.

Everyone jumped and looked around for where his voice had come from. They couldn't find him anywhere...  
_

"Padfoot" James whispered towards where Sirius was sleeping.

"Padfoot! PADFOOT! WAKE UP!"

Sirius rolled over, "Whasa mattr James?" he mumbled from his pillow. James sighed in relief, "Padfoot, I need your advice. Sirius just glared at him, "James, it is 3 in the bloody morning, can't this wait?"

"No, it can't."

Sirius looked at him, clearly debating over what was more important, sleep or whatever James' problem was.

James threw a pillow at Sirius when he realized that Sirius had turned over and gone back to sleep. Sirius finally sat up and looked at his soon to be murdered friend, "What? James? This better be important."

James nodded eagerly, glad that Sirius was finally paying attention.

"It is important. Do you think Lily is secretly in love with me?"

*Silence*

Sirius stared at James in disbelief. "You woke me up, at this godforsaken hour, to ask about Evans?" He asked rather calmly.

James looked at him, "What else would i wake you up for?" Sirius moaned and laid back down.

"If you know whats good for you, James, go back to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

James stared at him "But-"

He froze as he saw Remus sit up. Shit. They had woken Remus up, usually he was an easy going guy, but if you disturbed his sleep...

"JAMES. Go back to sleep." Growled Remus warningly. James nodded weakly and finally gave in to sleep.

He knew he would dream of Lily. At least she always liked him in his dreams. That was something, right?


End file.
